1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular roof for a motor vehicle having a roof shell structure with a front and a back cross member and a right and a left side member.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting a sliding roof on the top part of the roof of a conventional motor vehicle which has a roof structure especially made of sheet metal is known. Conventionally, an opening is made in the top part of the roof and then the sliding roof unit is installed. However, even if high quality installation is possible in this way, producing an opening represents an additional working process in addition to the conventional processes of shaping the top part of the roof. Likewise, the equipment necessary for producing this opening requires additional investment compared to that which is necessary for a conventional motor vehicle without a sliding roof.
Published German Patent Application DE 35 45 871 A1, and counterpart published UK Patent Application 2 184 404 A, disclose a vehicle roof which has an installation unit in the form of a roof cap which can be placed later on at least the side roof members of a roof structure and can be fixed thereto. A ready-mounted ventilation means such as, for example, a sliding roof or a spoiler roof is integrated into the roof cap. However, different roof caps, which as an installation unit, always have the same size which is matched to the location of the roof members so that it can be attached to the roof members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,478, discloses a roof structure for a motor vehicle in which the vehicle manufacture provides a roof shell with dimensionally defined master mounting points to which a modular roof insert, which is completely premounted by the supplier with a sunroof, can be mounted. In this way, regardless of the roof superstructure of the different roof parts to be attached thereto, assembly always takes place at the same master mounting points at the vehicle manufacturer.